crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BandiCooper
Regarding the thing you said Regarding the thing you said about Bring Back Bandicoot in one of your blog posts, I would like to note that we have already got a petition for another Crash Bandicoot game if you didn't know already. It involves trying to get Activision and Nintendo to co-op together and produce a beat-em-up crossover game with four universes; Crash Bandicoot, Mario, Wario and Donkey Kong. It will have over 15 characters. To see some of the script that I made for this game, click here. Sorry if this was spam to you, but I thought you might like to know. Also try and email both Activision and Nintendo about my petition if you can. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 12:07, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :The reason why the add page screen has changed is to allow other admins to create default page skins. Namely, the first ones I've added are "Standard level article layout" and "Enhanced level article layout". This is to help cleanup the level articles in addition to providing a newbie helper. To use one of the enhanced skins, you have to create the article first then add to it. If you really don't like the new method of creating pages, select the third option, "Blank page", which is still the normal procedure. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 15:09, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Well done for reverting vandalism It's me again, EpicWikipedian. Just to thank you for reverting vandalism while I was gone. I blocked him indefinitely and deleted the images he added. :) EpicWikipedian 16:15, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Cut levels Okay, I will make sure to set some time aside so I can do that. EpicWikipedian 18:24, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Done, added Cavern Level, Cliff Level and Waterfall Level to the template. If that isn't all of them please leave me another message explaining what the other ones are. EpicWikipedian 18:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Articles in need of improvement Anybody is allowed to mark an article as a stub, cleanup-requested, cleanup lead-requested, rewrite-requested, split-requested or for speedy deletion. However, any achievement templates (i.e. editor's pick or featured article) can only be marked by admins. EpicWikipedian 18:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Manual of style Yes. This is to make sure the bold type wording will not interfere with the actual content. EpicWikipedian 16:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Happy new year! ***2012!*** EpicWikipedian 00:07, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey, BandiCooper. Is it possible for you to upload bigger resolution and better quality of some images? The image I recognize include some cut crates and cut levels in Crash Bandicoot. [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 11:06, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, well. Thanks anyway. I wish Crash Mania would've had bigger images at the first place. :s [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 11:18, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I know what was wrong. You must've uploaded the thumbnail images. The images from Crash Mania can actually be enlarged. I'll upload some more bigger images. [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 11:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Wait, did you say that you wanted to apply for adminship? I'll make the request clearer next time. EpicWikipedian 11:01, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Click here to make a request for adminship. That link contains all the rules you need to have met before you are eligible for adminship, but I'm sure you already have met all of those rules. EpicWikipedian 13:44, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! :) Okay, I'm now a bureaucrat, well done for your good work! You have now earned the right to be an admin. Just wait a few minutes for me to prepare for your adminship and then you will have the rights granted to you. :) EpicWikipedian 18:11, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :You now have the rights! Keep up the good work! :) EpicWikipedian 18:14, January 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure! Keep contributing! :) EpicWikipedian 18:16, January 5, 2012 (UTC) :::To be honest, the global terms of use of Wikia says otherwise, but I think that might only be for the chat. EpicWikipedian 18:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Policy Yes! Feel free to, if you make a mistake we'll always be there to correct it. EpicWikipedian 19:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Background Sure, but make sure it fits well into the sidebars. I've been aware for some time that people have been complaining about off-topic graphics and this may help cool down some of the complaints. EpicWikipedian 10:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC) In response to your questions Firstly, about the achievements, I don't think it's a very good idea to enable them. We've already had Bandipedia without achievements for more than 6 years and it probably wouldn't work. As for block times, we should think about set times for administrators to block people. Another administrator also said about introducing set block times and since the majority of us are in favour of it I should start making the block times soon and any other admin should feel free to change it. EpicWikipedian 17:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :By the way, we already have a poll, even if it's near the bottom of the main page. EpicWikipedian 17:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ::There is now a blocking policy in the administrators page, check it out and tell me what you think. EpicWikipedian 18:53, January 6, 2012 (UTC) The new background I don't know, unfortunately. Maybe I could try making one myself and see how it works out as I was the person who created the top left logo. EpicWikipedian 10:56, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Scorporilla Are Scorporilla and Mighty Scorporilla different? [[User:Nikel23|'Nikel']] ''Talk'' 12:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Skin Hello, what happened to the logo and skin? Who changed it back to the older black and white logo? EpicWikipedian 18:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Background Okay, but the background will be made less transparent by me. It will still be a bit transparent. EpicWikipedian 10:10, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Logo Just if I could ask you to wait a little while before changing the logo again. There is also a white space to the left, so I'm going to revert back to the old logo as it'll cause confusion and people are going to get angry if the logo is changed too much. EpicWikipedian 15:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Komodo55 Unfortunately, I'm not able to remove bureaucratic status from anyone (although I can remove rollback, bot and admin status from anyone). Since Komodo55 still has bureaucratic status, even though he has already been desysopped by Crashfreak99, I cannot remove his bureaucratic status. You have to be a staff member who works for Wikia in order to do that. I still can't understand why he used to help us out and now he's causing chaos. EpicWikipedian 21:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Komodo55 & Jogensens Yes I think you should, also, a user under the name of "Crashfreak66" has recently entered Bandipedia and impersonated Crashfreak99 with the same avatar. So you should ask Wikia Staff that question too, to see if Komodo55, the Jorgensens and Crashfreak66 is the same person under different accounts. EpicWikipedian 15:51, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know We now have warning templates in Bandipedia. You get three warnings and then you're blocked for the most minor offenses, although serious offenses can result in an immediate last warning. Here's what the first warning in the series looks like, with the reason set to "blanking pages": Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 18:46, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :No, it's just to show you what the first warning in the series. Of course, there's higher levels of warnings than that template. Tell me what you think. EpicWikipedian 18:49, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Page number Yes, but a lot of those extra articles had all caps, poor grammar and/or was a duplicate of other articles. How should we get the page number back up? Shall we rewrite some of them? EpicWikipedian 16:48, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :Right, I think I'm ready to do the challenge. Did over 150 edits today, rewritten an article that was previously deleted and added two brand new articles which were never deleted. That's got us to the 1,080 article mark. So, to start off, do you think that we should aim to reach the 1,100 article mark by 25 January 2011? It's a tough target, but Crash Bandicoot's largest site on Wikia deserves more than 1,100 articles, and it actually used to have over 1,100 articles before I suddenly began to notice more and more that there was a lot of rubbish on Bandipedia. I've got more targets in mind once we've reached this one, but I'll reveal them to you once we've reached the 1,100 article mark. EpicWikipedian 22:43, January 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Go to to see the most recently deleted pages. Then restore the ones that you think it is possible to rewrite. I'm currently busy right now so I won't quite be able to help reach that target right now, but hopefully you and the other admins can sort it out. EpicWikipedian 14:21, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Remember, once it's restored, try and rewrite it as soon as possible, because Bandipedia has high quality expectations. I'm still working on something else but hopefully I can get back to it soon. EpicWikipedian 14:47, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Quotes You can try if you want. People can then say if they like it or don't like it. EpicWikipedian 13:38, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Test Hmmm...BandiCooper Hmmmmm....BandiCooper 11:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about this... However, due to Wikia Staff and very big restrictions for customizations on the navigation, I may consider leaving Wikia if they continue to increase restrictions. Now, not only has the colour decoration for the menus on Bandipedia gone, but Bandipedia Highlights has took an even worse change to the navigation to the point where it is impossible to redesign. Bandipedia Highlights has now removed it's navigation, while the main Bandipedia still has it's navigation but is now looking much more ugly. In detail, the navigation for Bandipedia Highlights allows literally no changes in terms of customization whatsoever, and the level 4 menus customization I put on it has now been turned into a piece of garbage. Please contact Wikia to tell them to revert this latest change, and get your friends to do it as well. Thank you for listening. EpicWikipedian 21:53, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Super Gaming Wiki Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 03:46, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Replied to that question over on that wiki, no need for anyone else to answer. EpicWikipedian 11:53, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Expanded wiki navigation Just so you know, I'm turning on the expanded wiki navigation. Expect things to be a little bit strange for a few minutes, but everything should look great again soon. EpicWikipedian 14:10, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Because things which were optimised for the old navigation will have to be improved for the expanded wiki navigation. For instance, the new ability for level 3 menu items. EpicWikipedian 14:13, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yes, but the only reason why I haven't added it already was because the navigation was going through a huge revamp in order to make it appropriate for the new navigation and it took up a lot of my time. Also, do you think we should have a grammar policy on Bandipedia? Because it's frustrating seeing the start of 50% of words in the article being in caps. EpicWikipedian 18:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :What about other types of poor grammar on Bandipedia? There is still quite a lot of poor grammar in the mojo room articles and probably other articles which don't count as caps everywhere. EpicWikipedian 19:31, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Policy Alright, we've got a new grammar policy. Go to Bandipedia:Grammar Policy to check it out. EpicWikipedian 20:36, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Levels I was going to do that anyway. By the way do you want to help?Crashfreak99 09:58, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I've just done N TrancedCrashfreak99 11:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Infobo Sure. EpicWikipedian 15:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Admin policy Looks good. However, I've made some warning and block templates and they need to be mentioned in the article. Also, as for rule #2, it is acceptable to delete pages if they have extremely bad grammar. EpicWikipedian 14:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Need a little help removing watermarked images Please delete all watermarked images from the user page of Boom! There is a lot of them to delete from Bandipedia. Thanks for listening. EpicWikipedian 17:02, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Skin No, Monobook is a completely different skin to the Wikia skin. Uploading a logo to the Wikia skin will not change the logo of the Monobook skin, and the same applies to the background and the topbar. If you wish to change the layout of the Monobook skin, let me know and I'll show you how to. EpicWikipedian 09:20, February 14, 2012 (UTC) The editor won't load up on my computer but I just want to thank you for reverting that vandal's funny vandalism EpicWikipedian 19:23, February 14, 2012 (UTC) UnBandipedia Do you think we're ready to? If we are ready, then make it. EpicWikipedian 21:38, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Logo Why did you change the logo back to an older version? EpicWikipedian 11:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Policy You can if you want to.Crashfreak99 10:45, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm not taking any requests right now. I'm letting this little issue with epic settle down first.Crashfreak99 21:26, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Images I'm trying to get images for the levels in COTT DS. The problem is I can't get the crystal in the first level. Do you know how to get crystals so I can progress to get more screenshots?Crashfreak99 17:39, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Well I got to the end of the level and it wasn't thereCrashfreak99 18:37, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Info There is an easier way to get the info. Get an emulator like me and play the DS games on it then you can get the info and screenshots. That's what I do anyway.Crashfreak99 18:46, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I think sometimes the pages meter needs to catch up after lots of articles are made or deleted. Crashfreak99 11:01, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Yes sure.Crashfreak99 07:35, February 24, 2012 (UTC) http://crashbandicootfangame.wikia.com/wiki/Crash_Bandicoot_Fan_Game_Wiki Googlydoe 03:14, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I guess it can still be part of Bandipedia.Crashfreak99 18:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) http://crashbandicootfangame.wikia.com/wiki/Crash_Bandicoot_Fan_Game_Wiki GGD 20:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) That sounds goodCrashfreak99 21:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Cool I'm called Crashy on thereCrashfreak99 17:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I like that logo the best. Also are you in the CM Record Book?Crashfreak99 09:45, March 3, 2012 (UTC) neither do I yetCrashfreak99 22:49, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah it is a bit too similar it never gets used anyway.Crashfreak99 20:30, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm keeping it for now. At least untill the badges proposal has passed anyway. The proposals should mabye be only for admins since only admins vote on them.Crashfreak99 18:31, March 8, 2012 (UTC) wikia staff can.Crashfreak99 12:44, March 11, 2012 (UTC) We used to have articles for them but they where deleted. We could make them again though expanded as the others where only one sentance long.